


Can't Take my Eyes off of You

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Love Confessions, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it should be a gay bar but really it doesnt matter, kanan's birthday, mentions alcohol, the first years are currently seniors in college, they are a bit older in this fict, they are at a bar so, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Phone calls, text messages, and video calls never seem to be enough after being aprt so long. Kanan attributes it to the fact that they had been together every day practically since Ruby was born, but everyone else know's she's just in denial. When the gang gets a chance to get together for Valentines as a late birthday party for Kanan, will she be able to finally be able to confess to Ruby? Maybe a little alchohol would help.





	Can't Take my Eyes off of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



> This is for Celine. Happy Valentines day. I love you
> 
> Also listen to these versions of the song. Its how i based Kanan off of in my head.
> 
> https://youtu.be/IasgpXee2QU  
> https://youtu.be/BHCffDkbO74

It was nerve wracking to say the least. Kanan wasn’t the type of person to get nervous easily, but this time her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest the moment she laid her eyes on the familiar face.

“Pretty isn’t she?” A voice whispered teasingly in her ear and before she had a second to think she what she was saying, she responded.

“Beautiful.” It took another second for her mind to process the moment, but when she did she snapped back to look at her best friend red in the face. “MARI!” 

“Hey. You said it, not me.” The blonde snickered and gently tapped the nose of the flustered girl in front of her only to earn an embarrassed whine.

They had planned this day of course, a get together with all nine of them. It’s been quite some time since all of them had been together as a full group. The first years had just started their last year of college while the rest of them were figuring out their lives. So between all the hecticness of life, it was hard for them to really get together. Honestly, besides some video calls and having Mari bust through her door every now and then, Kanan couldn’t remember when all nine of them were together.

It was such a peculiar time for them to plan a hangout at this time of the year. One would think it would be Christmas or New Years like they had in the past, but somehow their vacations only aligned on this day. Valentines Day. Not that it really mattered anyway as long as all of them were together right? Either way it worked out. They wanted to celebrate Kanan’s birthday, and Dia’s too since it just passed a month before.

All of them sat there at the long table just a short distance from the stage where people were performing at the open mic. Since Kanan and Mari were the last ones to arrive, everyone was already mingling and enjoying their drinks.

“Kanan-chan!” The redhead jumped up when her eyes met Kanan’s and quickly ran over to her.

Kanan was more than happy to catch the girl in her arms and pull her into a hug, taking a moment to spin her around playfully before just holding her in her arms and nuzzling into the red locks. The familiar scent of strawberry shampoo relaxed her. She was finally home. “Good to see you, Ruby. I missed you.”

After some teasing from the other girls, mainly You and Chika who were already a bit tipsy after a few drinks, they all sat down and ordered some food to eat while they mingled and caught up with their lives. Kanan sat herself next to Dia and Mari, despite wanting to sit next to Ruby. She listened to Dia and Mari’s stories of what they were working on nowadays while interjecting her own life into the conversation every so often, but her eyes kept finding its way back to Ruby who was sitting across from her.

Those shiny emeralds were sparkling as bright as always, competing with the stars but obviously Ruby won by a landslide, as she spoke with some of the others. Kanan noticed Ruby had grown out her hair again. It fell all the way to her hips now and was styled half up and half down. Kanan couldn't help but think this style suited her just as much as her old one. She was just a bit surprised she didn't notice how long it has really gotten from their extensive video chatting over the past year.

Dia rolled her eyes an nudged Kanan’s side slightly. “Jesus. Would you just ask her out already?”

Snapping out of her daze, Kanan turned her head to see Mari with an impish grin on her lips while Dia was scowling at her. “W-what?”

“Don’t what me. You do this every time we all get together.” Dia rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms against her chest while leaning back into her seat with a sigh.

“Come on Kanan. It will be SHINYYY~ It is the day of love afterall!” Mari said maybe a bit too loudly, causing the rest of their party to turn away from their conversations and look at the older girls.

“Would you s-shut up Mari?!” Kanan hissed under her breath angrily before turning to see that everyone was looking at her questioningly. If her face could get any redder, it did, especially when her eyes met Ruby’s again.

“Ooooooh what is this about the day of loveeee?” You slurred her words together as she spoke then took another sip of her drink.

“Ehe~ Bet Kanan-chan is just salty she doesn’t have a girlfriend for Valentines day.” Chika chimed in. She spoke a lot more clearly than You, but she was definitely red in the face from all the alcohol in her system.

“All of you are terrible.” Kanan ran her hand through her hair in irritation then got up from her seat. “I’m going to go get another drink.”

Most of the group was laughing as they watched their friend walk away, more so You, Chika, and Mari than anyone, but even Riko and Hanamaru were giggling quite a bit. Dia was just quiet while Yoshiko was kind of left in the dark about the whole situation.

“Aww come on guys… It’s her birthday, be nice.” Ruby mumbled, her eyes were filled with concern, never leaving the direction Kanan went in. She felt bad that Kanan was being teased about not having a girlfriend on Valentine's day when basically the whole group was single, beside Chika and Riko who had gotten together a few months ago. Her sister and Mari flirted here and there, and recently You and Hanamaru had been talking a lot more, but other than that it really was only Chika and Riko that were an official couple.

“Don’t worry Ruby-chan!” You wobbled over and threw an arm over her shoulder, almost making Ruby fall out of her chair from the sudden weight. It also didn’t help that You could barely stand up herself. “She’ll be fine. A couple more drinks and she’ll lighten up.”

“I think you have a bit too much yourself, zura…” Hanamaru helped You get off Ruby and had her sit down beside her so she could coax her into drinking some water.

“I’m going to go check on her.” Ruby got up anyway and made her wait to the bar where Kanan was ordering drinks.

It surprise Kanan a bit when she felt the gently tap on her arm and she found Ruby standing close to her. Ruby apologize when she noticed Kanan jump, but the older girl shrugged it off saying she just startled her.

“Do you want me to order you something? It’s on me.” Kanan offered with that smile that made Ruby’s heart jump a bit. Usually she would say no, never being fond of the bitter taste of alcohol regardless, but this time she agreed thinking that maybe just a little bit would be enough to make her more energetic for the rest of the night.

“Just a strawberry margarita, slushed, if that’s okay?” She replied, leaning back a bit with her hands behind her back.

“Oh really? Didn’t think you were much of a drinker. Honestly expected you to say no.” Kanan teased a bit after giving the bartender Ruby’s order.

“You’re right, but I trust you’ll take care of me, right?”

Kanan’s heart melted on the spot. She really wished Ruby was actually flirting with her, but she knew better. They have been childhood friends for so long. Of course Ruby trusted her. Still, she just smiled and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s waist slightly to pull her closer to her.

“Always.”

* * *

 

The two of them took a lot longer than expected at the bar. Kanan couldn’t tell what it was, but it was probably just the fact the two of them were so comfortable with each other. Moreso, they were comfortable just being the two of them, much like their video chats but finally in person after all their time apart. It could also be the fact that she was busy shamelessly checking Ruby out. The girl had definitely grown the past years, having a more womanly figure that was well complimented by the fitted black crop top and tight shorts. How this girl could be so cute and sexy at the same time was beyond her. Either way she found herself getting lost in the conversation between the two of them, and the more they talked and drank, the more touchy she wanted to be with Ruby... Playing with her hair and her hands, trying to hold her around the waist and nuzzle against her neck playfully.

Finally the two made it back to the group who, besides Dia, didn’t really seem to notice their disappearance too much. Kanan had her arm wrapped around Ruby’s shoulder by the time they got there. You had stollen Ruby’s seat next to Hanamaru, face planted on the table, probably indicating she was done with drinks for the night, so Kanan had Ruby sit down next to her instead.

“You two enjoy yourselves?” Dia raised an eyebrow at them, specifically Kanan since Ruby was busy drinking her slush and leaning against the bluenette.

“Just catching up.” Kanan answered simply and turned her attention back to Ruby.

The rest of the night was mostly just everyone catching up, each sharing a story or two about what’s been going on with life. There were lots of laughs and yelling at each other from across the table. Honestly, it felt like nothing had change and that they were all just sitting in the clubroom messing around like old times. The only difference would be the alcoholic beverages in their hands and Chika and Riko stealing a kiss every one in a while, tho even that was debatable since the two were so clingy with each other even back then.

Kanan played with Ruby’s hands under the table and every so often wrap her arm around her waist to pull her closer to her. Ruby didn’t mind, just leaning against the older girl and smiling as she listened to everyone’s stories and interjected her own here and there. It was wonderful. Kanan couldn’t imagine a better birthday present than this- spending time with the people she loved and being close with the girl she was in love with.

“And next up is Kanan Matsuura! Give a hand for her folks.”

Kanan was surprised to hear her name, looking up at the MC on stage who was calling her over. It didn’t take her long to figure out who put her up to this since the blonde was snickering loudly despite biting own on her lips and trying to hold it all in.

“Mari…” She was ready to pounce on her but the spotlight was on her. Too late now. Everyone was looking at her.

“Hey don’t look at me. Did you really forget signing up?” Mari giggled. She had been there when Kanan decided she was going to sing a special song that night. Maybe she had one too many drinks. “After you came back with Ruby… Remember?”

“Oh… Right.” She really had forgotten, having gotten lost in the moment of their fun. This was something she needed to do though… The drink… was it two drinks ago? Or three? Either way it did give her enough courage to write her name down on that paper. “I can do this.”

“Ganbaruby Kanan-chan!” Ruby cheered as she watched Kanan walk up onto that stage. Kanan smiled back at her and waved to her and the rest of her friends.

It was strange, being up on stage again after all these years. Their final live was the last time she had performed in front of any amount of people on a stage. The feeling was familiar yet nerve wrecking. At least before, she had the whole group on stage with her so even if she felt nervous, she at least wasn’t alone. Yet now she was by herself, mic in her hands while her friends and a bunch of strangers below had their eyes on her.

Mari was giving her a thumbs up and so were Chika and You. Riko offered a small wave as did Hanamaru. Kanan made eye contact with Dia for a second who gave her a nod, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at Yoshiko’s over dramatic pose which was the fallen angel’s own way of showing her support. Finally her eyes rested on Ruby who looked so excited to watch her perform. The soft smile on her lips and the light in her eyes made Kanan excited for this too. She closed her eyes and waited.

First was the wind instruments, the sax and the trombone starting soft and filling the room with the sound of the intro. The drums came in a second later, with a gentle tapping against cymbals, and the piano harmonizing softly with the rest of the the instruments. Kanan waited for the intro to finish, gently tapping her foot against the stage to get into the rhythm of the song. As she started the first line of the song, she kept her eyes closed and sang softly from the heart.

_“You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much..._

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you.”_

She held the mic close to her chest, obviously still nervous from the closed off way she was standing, but she slowly got into the groove. She started to smile at every word and finally she opened her eyes, in search of the one that she was singing these lyrics for. Once she found those emeralds she loved so much, she maintained eye contact with her.

This was for her.

The words she have been dying to say. Everything was always easier in song form, wasn’t it?

_“Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's no one else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you.”_

The beat of the song began to pick up leading to the chorus. The piano was picking up its pace as the wind instruments were getting louder and drums were also beginning to get more prominent as well. Kanan took a breath, preparing herself mentally to say the words she had been dying to say all this time.

She took off the mic out of its stand and held it close to her as she walked closer to the edge of the stage, closer to where Ruby was sitting down. Kanan could see the hopeful look in Ruby’s eyes and she really hoped she wasn’t just imagining it. There was no going back now.

_“I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say.”_

She belted out loudly, pouring her heart into the lyrics and honestly showing off her voice a bit with her vibratos, hoping to impress the younger girl. She began to walk off the stage, spotlight following her as she walked over to where her friends were seated.

_“Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you.”_

She made her way to Ruby and held a hand out to her. The redhead was clearly blushing and with a gently push from Yoshiko behind her, she got up. She followed Kanan away from the table as she watched in awe as Kanan continued to sing to her, in disbelief that this was happening.

Only when they were on stage did she break eye contact with Kanan and only because the older girl spun around so now her back was to her. She felt Kanan’s arm wrap around her waist to pull her close and nuzzle against her.

_“You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much.”_

Kanan gave Ruby one more tight squeeze before spinning her around again, now holding her hand and keeping eye contact with her.

_“At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you.”_

Kanan giggled a bit between her own singing, overwhelmed with joy from finally being able to say her feelings out loud. She didn’t care about anyone else in the room. She just wanted Ruby to listen to her sing as they danced around on stage without a care in the world, just like they used to when they were children running around in their diapers and dancing in the living room.

_“I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you baby…._

_Let me love you…?”_

She spun Ruby one more time, the girl giggling and out of breath as she pulled her close and rested their sweaty foreheads against each other. She closed her eyes only for one moment before opening them again to lock eyes with the other, as she whispered the last few lines of the song, the mic barely being able to pick up what she was saying.

_“Let me love you baby…_

_Till my life is through?”_

Ruby nodded her head, tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around the other’s neck. Kanan pulled her into her arms and gave her a tight hug.

_“You’re just too good to be true…”_

Everyone applauded, their friends of course being the loudest even though strangers were whistling and cheering loud regardless.

Kanan and Ruby were greeted with warm hugs and excited cheers as they returned to the table.

“So when’s the wedding?” Mari teased, leaning against Kanan only to get shoved off playfully.

“One step at a time.” Kanan rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend.

“That was… amazing, Kanan-chan.” Ruby was curled up against Kanan, the older girl’s arm still around her waist. She gave Kanan a bit of a shove, laughing as she did so. “Meanie. It’s your birthday. I’m the one who’s supposed to do something special for you.”

“Well then, you still can.” Kanan leaned down slightly so she could rest her forehead against Ruby’s once more, hoping Ruby would get the idea, which she did. She wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck and smiled, leaning in as well.

“Alright, well… Will Kanan-chan be my girlfriend?”

Kanan smiled at her lovingly. “I can’t think of a better birthday present than that.”

“Ehe~ I can think of one thing.” Ruby chuckled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Kanan’s gently to finally share that long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed but I wanted to get it done on valentines day. School is killling me


End file.
